Kuntilanak Sekolah
by leekimmi
Summary: Flying Mint Bunny nggak sengaja minum ramuan Arthur, dan akhirnya dia jadi visible. Terus dia ngikutin Arthur ke sekolah, dan makan tomatnya Antonio yang tadinya mau dikasih ke Lovino. Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, abal. XD Please review!
1. How it all started

**Uwaah, akhirnya dapet ide cerita lagi! Kakakku sih yang ngasih ide… jadi nggak purely dari aku. XD**

**Ini sebenernya plotnya ngikutin tugas bahasa Inggris yang disuruh bikin video. Tokohnya tinggal diganti aja deh..**

**Warning: gaje, abal, OOC. Sabar ya, bacanya.. XD**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh-tokoh Hetalia berserta peliharaannya punya om Hidekaz.**

**Enjoy reading, ya! :D**

_Hari Senin, jam 06.45._

Arthur bersiul-siul dengan santai sambil menyeruput tehnya untuk sarapan, sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa hari ini tidak akan seperti biasanya. Setelah tehnya habis divakum oleh lidah Arthur, sang pemilik lidah itu berjalan dengan santai ke sekolahnya tercinta. Bukan berarti dia homo dengan sekolahnya. (Author sendiri juga tidak tahu kalo sekolah punya jenis kelamin.)

Arthur dikenal sebagai ketua OSIS yang tampan dan rajin.

(mind Author: HAH? Sumpe lo? Manusia punk kayak gitu lo bilang tampan dan rajin? –digampar-)

Oke, kembali ke topik. Ya, Arthur memang terkenal. Banyak gadis yang mengejarnya, baik dengan alasan yang positif maupun negatif. Meskipun begitu, kehororan sang ketua OSIS juga tidak kalah terkenal, dan bukti-buktinya sudah terlihat jelas di mata para murid dan guru lainnya. Contohnya, pada pagi ini.

Arthur melenggang ke dalam kelasnya. Dua puluh pasang mata menatapnya dengan aneh. Arthur pun sadar bahwa dia diperhatikan, dan kalaupun Kiku sudah menciptakan alat untuk membaca pikiran, inilah yang akan muncul di kepalanya.

Nomor 1, ada yang salah dengan alisku?

Nomor 2, kalian iri sama alisku?

Nomor 3, apakah alisku se-mempesona itu?

Memang tidak terkira, ternyata bakat narsis seorang Arthur dipendam dalam-dalam di pikirannya. Namun, kenyataan memang tidak selalu sesuai dengan pikiran sesorang. Tidak ada yang berpikir alisnya mempesona, dan mereka memang tidak sedang memperhatikan alis Arthur.

Tentu para readers dan Arthur penasaran apa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh teman-teman sekelas Arthur. Kalau bukan alis, terus apa dong? Ini dia jawabannya.

Sebuah kelinci. Berwarna hijau. Terbang di belakang Arthur dengan sayapnya yang mengepak-ngepak hopeless. Maklum, makhluk malang itu hampir tertimpa oleh tas seorang murid pirang yang badannya bongsor nggak karuan. Itu lho, yang kayak orang hipotermia. Pake syal mulu. Hayo, saya nggak bilang itu siapa ya… Tanggung sendiri kalo ada orang yang ngerasa datang kepada anda dan bilang "MAU SAYA SANTET KAMU, HAH?"

Ya, hijau. Seperti warna jamur yang ada di roti tawar Nesia kalau telat dimakan seminggu. Saya nggak bilang kelincinya Arthur mirip jamur lho, ya. Kalau Anda berpikiran seperti itu, bertanggung jawablah atas pikiran sendiri.

Antonio, seorang teman sekelasnya yang terkenal dengan muka polos (dan oon)nya itu akhirnya mengutarakan keingin tahuannya kepada sebuah makhluk abnormal itu.

"Arthur… Itu apaan yang ngikutin kamu dari belakang?"

Arthur menoleh ke belakangnya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa Fluffy, si makhluk imut ijo yang bersayap itu mengikutinya dari tadi. Ah, ternyata bukan alis. Memang yang di atas matanya Arthur bukan alis sih… tapi… tau sendiri kan? XD

"Oh. Itu Fluffy, kelinciku." Jawab Arthur dengan tenang, seperti tidak ada yang aneh. Seperti seorang Francis yang menjadi polos dan suci mendadak itu normal.

"…Itu kelinci?" Tanya Antonio lebih lanjut.

"Iya."

"Kelincimu?"

"Iya."

"Bisa terbang?"

"Iya."

"Namanya Fluffy?"

"Iya."

"Ngasih nama ga elit banget sih…"

"Iy—Heh."

"Ini peliharaanmu? Kok aku bisa liat? TEMEN-TEMEN, AKU BERUBAH JADI DUKUN MENDADAK GA?"

"…Semalem dia salah minum. Aku kemaren bikin ramuan supaya… errr, siapa namanya? Itu, adek kembarnya Alfred bisa keliatan. Eh, malah dihabisin sama si Fluffy. Jadi, dia kelihatan deh." Jelas Arthur.

"PACAR GUE KELIATAN, TAU!" teriak seorang Gilbert dengan lantang, membuat sang pacar yang identitasnya tidak diketahui itu memerah. Saat itu, sang pacar sangat hoki. Mukanya udah memerah kayak kepiting rebus dan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Oh iya, Author bisa melihatnya karena Author awesome. *dimutilasi kawanan anak ayam*

"…Ya, terserah deh." Arthur membalas Gilbert dengan pasrah.

Arthur, Antonio, Francis, Gilbert.

Empat orang ini, secara tidak langsung berhubungan dengan sangat dekat. Kalau diibaratkan, seperti Polisi dan Gerombolan Siberat. Seperti kerbau dengan monyet-monyet jahil. Seperti Ketua OSIS dan geng paling berandalan di sekolah, Bad Friends Trio.

(Eh, kalo gitu nggak dekat dong ya…? XD)

Yep, dari namanya aja udah kelihatan. BAD, gitu loh.

Dan seperti para reader sudah menebak, BFT ini beda banget sama sang Ketua OSIS. Dasinya melayang kemana-mana, tugasnya juga melayang-layang, pikiran melayang-layang, tapi nilai langsung keinjek. Bandingkan dengan si Ketua OSIS. Widiiih. Seragam? Rapi dong. Rambut? Ga pernah lebih panjang daripada kerah. Tugas? Dikumpul sebelum waktunya. Nilai? Melayang! Alis? …Uhm, kayaknya ga ada peraturan tentang alis gondrong, jadi biarkan saja begitu.

Lalu pelajaran pertama dimulai. Mereka semua duduk manis, dan anehnya tidak ada semut yang menghampiri.

_Hari Senin, jam 15.20._

Pelajaran sudah selesai. Murid-murid semuanya tampak membereskan barang-barangnya. Guru terakhir sudah melarikan diri dari kelas, kabur dari siksaan batin yang diberikan lidah-lidah murid yang jujur dan polos…

…ketika ngomongin kejelekan para guru.

Arthur sudah akan berjalan kembali ke rumahnya, ketika dia merasa ada yang ketinggalan. Apa ya? Rasanya semuanya sudah aku masukkan ke dalam tas… pikir Arthur bingung. Arthur melupakannya sejenak, lalu dia mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar kelas.

"BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH!" begitu kira-kira bunyi teriakan yang ramai di luar kelas. Satu per satu murid di dalam kelasnya keluar dan ikut dalam keramaian itu, tidak kembali lagi.

…Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

_Beberapa saat sebelum Arthur mendengar ribut-ribut._

"Tomat gue yang buat Lovi kemana?" Antonio mencari-cari tomat itu dengan bingung.

"Nggak bisa petik yang baru aja?" usul Francis.

"Ga bisa! Itu udah tomat paling special, bentuknya bundar dan itu tomat paling berat! Itu special buat Lovi…" keluh Antonio.

"Tonio. Itu tomat lu bukan sih?" Tanya Gilbert kepada Antonio sambil menunjuk ke arah sesuatu.

"…IYA! ITU TOMAT GUE! Aduuuh, kenapa kelinci ijonya Arthur malah makanin tomat gue sih?" Antonio kesal, tapi tetap tidak tega kepada mahkluk hijau yang imut itu. Antonio hanya menatapnya dengan marah.

"Kalo gue jadi elu, itu kelinci bakal gue bunuh." Kata Gilbert dengan tajam.

"Iya," Francis menyetujui. "Demi cintamu kepada Lovi, apapun harus dilakukan!"

"Uhh… Tapi—"

"Ayolah, kamu bisa! Bunuh aja!" seru kedua temannya, mengompori Antonio.

(Gilbert ama Francis bisa nggak kapan-kapan ke rumah Author? Elpiji di rumah lagi abis nih, siapa tahu den Gilbert ama den Francis bisa menjadi elpiji pengganti buat masak mie.. -digampar-)

Lama kelamaan, banyak orang yang berkumpul disitu akibat ulah Francis dan Gilbert. Semuanya berseru, "BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH!" Suaranya makin kencang. Antonio pun akhirnya mengangkat ekor kelinci itu, dan kelinci itu dilempar sehingga kepala kelinci itu menghantam keras dinding koridor. Antonio terus didorong oleh kemarahan, dan tanpa sadar dia sedang menyiksa kelinci itu. Gilbert dan Francis juga sempat membantunya menyiksa kelinci itu. Sampai akhirnya…

"HEI, ADA APA RIBUT-RIBUT?" Suara lantang Arthur memenuhi koridor dan semuanya diam, termasuk para anggota Bad Friends Trio. Ketika Arthur melihat apa yang terjadi, dia hampir tidak bisa berbicara. Tenggorokannya serasa tersumbat. Dia melihat kelincinya yang berlumuran darah.

(Astaga, Author aja nggak tahu kelinci bersayap punya darah.)

"…KALIAN NGAPAIN, HAH?" bentaknya pada Antonio, yang terlihat paling marah.

"URUS KELINCIMU DENGAN BAIK, DONG! ENAK BANGET, DIA MAKAN HADIAH SPESIAL GUE BUAT LOVI! GIMANA GA MINTA DIBUNUH?" balas Antonio. Arthur hanya bisa diam. Dia mengangkat tubuh kelinci hijaunya, yang ternyata sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Kelinci itu terbunuh.

(Kalimatnya Antonio barusan bikin Author mikir, si Lovi itu ada dimana ya? Kalo dia denger omongan Antonio… Wah~ XD)

Arthur lari ke dalam toilet, dan mendorong pintunya dengan kencang. Dia tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya lagi.

(Ih, Arthur lembek banget sih. –digampar lagi-)

Sementara itu, Antonio dan kawan-kawannya pergi untuk mencari ganti hadiah untuk Lovi. Antonio masih marah dengan kejadian itu, dan dia juga tidak peduli tentang keadaan Arthur saat itu.

Kita kembali kepada Arthur. Dia sedang murung di dalam cubicle toilet, pikirannya tidak jernih. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengeluarkan tambang yang ada di tasnya. Dia naik ke atas kloset yang tertutup, lalu menggantung tali itu di langit-langit toilet. Talinya dibentuk lingkaran, pas di depan kepalanya. Setelah itu dia memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam lingkaran itu, dan bersiap-siap untuk melompat.

"Setidaknya aku tidak usah memikirkan kematian Fluffy lagi."

Arthur mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya, lalu melompat.

Arthur mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dimana aku..? pikirnya.

Arthur mengenali tempat di sekitarnya. Toilet. Dia keluar dari cubicle toilet dimana dia berada, lalu melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Baru saja aku pikir aku ada di surga… Apakah aku masih hidup?" gumamnya.

Lalu dia melihat ke arah cubicle toiletnya.

"What the bloody hell…?" serunya. Arthur sedang memandang sesuatu yang menjuntai dari atas langit-langit dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"I-itu tubuhku…" Arthur terperangah.

Kembali kita memakai mesin pembaca pikiran dari imajinasi Kiku.

Jadi, apa yang ada di pikiran Arthur saat ini?

Cuma satu.

"TOLOL AMAT GUE JADI HANTU LOKAL, GENTAYANGAN DI SEKOLAH SENDIRI."

_-to be continued._

**YAY, SELESAI!**

**Aduh, ini rasanya ga lucu banget, sumpah.**

**Jayus kan? IYA KAN? D:**

**Huhuhu, anyway. Review, ya!**

**Kalo ada yang mau protes, jangan galak-galak, please... XD**

**Ntar di-update nih, wakakak. Cerita jayus lagi. D:**

**Semoga chapter selanjutnya berhasil deh. Makasih banget udah baca sampe sini, mengorbankan pikiran Anda yang normal! :D**


	2. First victim: Francis

**Yah, gue balik dengan update cerita jayus ini…**

**Chapter sebelumnya emang ga bagus, dan beneran JAYUS. Ga ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali. Gue minta maaf ya. Sebisa mungkin chapter ini jadi lebih bagus, dan hopefully ada yang review. Nge-flame juga boleh kok..**

**Enjoy reading, deh.**

**Disclaimer: Karakter Hetalia sama peliharaannya punya om Hidekaz. Kuntilanak punya kak Nesia. Yah, ketahuan kan mana aja yang bukan punya gue..? *plak***

**Warning: gaje, jayus, OOC.**

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, gue …"

Mayat Arthur menjuntai indah dari langit-langit toilet kayak ornament Natal. Roh pemiliknya sedang memasang tampang cengo plus mulut mangap yang serasi.

"Astaga, alis gue…"

Arthur menatap alisnya yang mendewa. Tampaknya alisnya pun tumbuh dalam kematian. Sumpah, alisnya lebih horror.

"Alis gue sangat mempesona…"

Nah, hukum universal. Semua makhluk, baik yang halus maupun yang kasar (?), pasti NARSIS.

(Termasuk saya sih…)

Setelah Arthur ngeliat semua features baru yang ada di badan dia (plus mayatnya), mari kita kasih surprise ke dia…

Arthur, liat bawah deh.

"Lah, lah… GUE TAU GUE JADI KUNTILANAK, TAPI KENAPA GUE HARUS PAKE NI DASTER PUTIH NISTA?"

Karena itu hukumnya, mas.. Masih mending lho, Arthur nggak pake baju tuyul. Atau mungkin bisa disebut nggak pake baju. Pasti dia jadi hantu terhoror sedunia. Apalagi kalo kepalanya botak.

Kebayang nggak sih, kepalanya botak tapi alisnya gondrong..?

Oke, back to the topic.

Arthur akhirnya mendekam disana, sampai entah berapa lamanya.. Mungkin sampe jiwanya tenang. Nah, itu dia yang susah.

.  
.

_Setahun kemudian…_

"Wah, kita udah setahun ya, jadi geng bertiga~" komentar Antonio.

"Iyalah. Geng awesome kayak kita pasti bertahan lama! Dan semuanya bakal takut sama kita, karena ketua OSIS yang sekarang cemen banget!" sahut Gilbert.

"Eh, gua… Gua lupa siapa ketua OSIS kita sekarang.." ujar Francis.

"Francis mah, pikun.." Antonio mengunyah tomatnya dengan innocent.

"Nggak usah gitu dong, Tonio.." Francis mengeluh sambil memasang tampang :I.

"Ih, Tonio bener tau! Kebokepan lu emang awesome, tapi ingatan lu bener-bener nggak awesome! HAHAHA!" tambah Gilbert dengan tega.

"Bagus ya, gua ga bakal masakin lu pada lagi lho." Francis mengancam kedua temannya.

"Mendingan gue makan sosis awesome gue daripada makan siput masakan lu." Gilbert membalas.

"SEAFOOD! SEAFOOD! BUKAN SIPUT!"

"Siput itu seafood juga, kan..? Gimana sih. Koki nggak awesome."

"… Terserah lo deh, Gil."

"Memang semuanya terserah gue, karena gue yang paling awesome."

"Eh woi, masuk kelas yuk. Udah pada sepi nih." Ajak Antonio.

"Iya, iya. Rajin amat sih lu, baru gua bilang kita paling berandalan…"

"Lu nggak bilang kayak gitu, tuh."

"Hah? Iya, gua bilang! Ingatan gua yang awesome membuktikan bahwa gua bilang itu!"

"… Gil, otak lu emang awesome, tapi rasanya perlu di-upgrade deh… Soalnya ingatan lu yang _awesome_ itu sama sekali nggak bener."

"Heh, sejak kapan sih lu jadi nyolot gini?"

"Sejak sama lu sih, hahahaha…"

"Masih ketawa lagi lu. Heh, kenapa dari tadi kita nggak jalan-jalan?"

"Lupa."

ARGH, Author stress ngedengernya. Yuk, yuk, masuk kelas. Hush.

CRING! Dengan sihir Author (?), mereka bertiga sampe di depan kelas. Masuk, masuk.

"Uhhh…"

Pak Germania sudah duduk manis menunggu mereka masuk. Senyumnya innocent. Tapi yang namanya muka garang, mo dipasangin senyum se-innocent apapun juga tetep keliatan preman.

"Kalian dari mana aja, hmm?" Pak Germania berjalan menuju mereka bertiga, tangan kanannya ada di belakang seperti lagi nyembunyiin sesuatu.

Kalo Author ada di posisi mereka bertiga, pasti Author membayarngkan Pak Germania bawa-bawa gergaji siap memutilasi Author dengan napsu.

Mereka bertiga nggak langsung pucet kayak Author.

Usaha pertama. Francis memasang tampang santai.

"M-maaf pak, kita telat…" Francis tergagap.

Gagal.

"Kalian tau sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Pak Germania lagi.

Mereka bertiga udah kayak tiga Latvia dengan badan lebih tinggi dan muka lebih sangar.

Usaha kedua. Antonio mikir buat jawaban yang tepat supaya Pak Germania nggak bakal tambah horor.

"J-jam… J-j-jam.. Bu?"

Gagal lagi.

"Bukan tomat, Antonio?"

"Uhhh…"

Usaha terakhir. Gilbert nyogok Pak Germania.

"Antonio gimana sih! Sekarang itu jam 12 lebih 45 menit, pak."

"Kalian itu seharusnya masuk jam 12.30. Kenapa sekarang baru masuk?"

"Hmmm, gini. Saya kan keponakan bapak, jadi bapak harusnya ngasih kompensasi dong!"

"GIGIMU, KOMPENSASI. SEKARANG BERSIHIN TOILET SATU GEDUNG."

Tamatlah sudah. Game over.

Akhirnya, ketiga anggota Bad Friends Trio terpaksa nurut. Mereka keluar kelas dengan madesu.

"Astaga, mimpi apa gue semalem?" dengus Gilbert.

"Bukan tentang jadi cleaning service kan? Kalo iya, gua hajar lu." Sahut Francis.

"Yang tentaranya cemen diem aja deh… Lu kira gua Arthur?" balas Gilbert dengan kasar.

"Udah, udah. Mendingan kita bersihin toiletnya aja… Gua takut ama om lu yang preman." Antonio mengajak Francis dan Gilbert.

"Gitu deh om gua… Yang gua heran, kenapa rambut dia panjang berkilau-kilau kayak gadis iklan shampoo. Nggak awesome banget kan? Preman mana yang rambutnya dikepang?"

Kedua temannya ngakak.

"Om lu banci, kali!"

"Jangan kenceng-kenceng, woi! Nanti hukuman kita ditambah!" seru Gilbert memperingatkan kedua temannya.

Terlambat.

"Bilang apa kalian, hah?" Kepala Pak Germania muncul dengan sangar di balik pintu.

"K-kita…" Antonio memulai.

"Uhh…" Francis tidak mau membantu.

"Bilang bapak banci!" Gilbert jujur. Jujur?

Dari dalam kelas kedengeran anak sekelas ngakak. Pak Germania tentu masih punya gengsi.

"… UDAH PERNAH DITONJOK, BELUM?" bentak Pak Germania. Nancep.

"Eh, tunggu dulu pak. Banci itu artinya awesome." Jawab Gilbert sambil cengar-cengir.

"KAMU KIRA SAYA BEGO?"

"Ih, Bapak. Serius. Itu bahasa isyarat kita." Ternyata Gilbert tidak sejujur itu, teman-teman…

"Jadi kamu bilang saya awesome?"

"I… Iya deh. Meskipun bapak nggak bisa ngalahin ke-awesome-an saya."

"… Hmph." Pak Germania masuk kembali ke kelas.

"Elo berdua bikin masalah aja deh! Untung gua yang awesome bisa handle itu orang kacau!" bisik Gilbert.

"Sorry, sorry…" Antonio ikutan bisik-bisik.

"Tapi sekarang gua jadi bingung.. Itu tadi, lu yang awesome atau om lu yang bego?" Francis bertanya. Bisik-bisik, of course.

"Dua-duanya." Jawab Gilbert.

"Nggak, om-nya yang bego. Gua nggak mau mengakui si Gilbert awesome." Antonio nyengir.

"Elo, udah gua selametin juga lu…" ujar Gilbert kesal.

"Iya, iya. Yuk, bersihin toiletnya…" Antonio tersenyum.

"Kenapa lo senyam-senyum?" Gilbert memasang muka :I. "Oke, gue bersihin toilet lantai ini. Gua nggak mau kaki gua yang awesome turun naik tangga."

"… Terserah lu. Gua lantai sebelum ini aja." Usul Francis.

"Oke, oke… Gua lantai bawah." Antonio menerima nasibnya.

"Sip, gua kesana dulu." Gilbert dadah sama dua sohibnya. Antonio dan Francis juga menuju toilet masing-masing.

.

.

Teman-teman, kita akan memperhatikan Francis kali ini. Kenapa? Karena rasanya dia paling penakut, no offense.

Francis bersenandung menuju toilet. Karena bersenandung, dia jadi kesandung. Dia lupa kalo dia lagi pake sarung. Dasar badung.

… Oke, Author bingung.

Francis pun sampai di toilet, tanah perjanjiannya. Cihuy. (?)

Dia mengambil kain pel dan ember, dan mulai mengepel.

"Dasar kau, keong racun… Baru kenal udah ngajak tidur… Hihihi, gue banget deh liriknya!" Francis ngomong sendiri.

Arthur mendelik. Siapa orang sarap yang nyanyi-nyanyi di depan toilet pribadi gua? Suaranya gay, pula!

Arthur mencoba untuk tidur lagi. Iya, tadi dia lagi tidur. Lagi mimpi scone-nya dipuji-puji semua orang, sampai dia terkenal sebagai koki paling berbakat di seluruh dunia. Eh, pas lagi talkshow, ada penonton yang teriak-teriak nyanyi nuduh dia ngajak tidur. Bangun deh~ (?)

Proses pengepelan (?) makan waktu setengah jam. Dua pertanyaan. Seberapa luas toiletnya, atau seberapa lelet si Francis.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Francis mencuci tangan. Dengan masih menyanyikan lagu Keong Racun.

Arthur sudah tidak tahan. Dia langsung mematikan lampu dengan kehororannya (?). Siapa sih ni orang sarap?

Akhirnya, Arthur keluar dari cubicle-nya.

Krieeeett. Pintu toilet kebuka.

Arthur muncul di cermin depan Francis. Arthur nggak ngira orang itu Francis, maklum matanya kealingan ama alis yang udah nggak pernah dipotong.

Francis, tentu saja, ngeliat ada bayangan aneh di cermin. Dia nengok ke belakang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Teriakan yang kencang terdengar dari toilet Francis. Yang satu cempreng, yang satu ngebass.

Nggak tau deh, mana yang ngebass mana yang cempreng. Tapi pas lagi teriak ada yang suaranya langsung pecah kayak Justin Bibir. Prang. (?)

Francis langsung ngibrit keluar dari toilet. Dia naik ke lantai di atasnya, dan langsung mendorong pintu toilet Gilbert.

"GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!" Francis menjerit, sambil reflek meluk-meluk Gilbert.

"Woi, GUE BELUM SIAP HOMOAN! Ngapain sih lu meluk-meluk gua?" sahut Gilbert.

"T-tadi… G-g-gua barusan liat…"

"Apaan?"

"I-i-itu…"

"Pak Germania?"

"Bukan! Gue ngeliat k-k-kun…"

"Kunci?"

"K-k-kunti…"

"Hah?"

"Kuntilanak, Gilbert! KUNTILANAK!"

"… HAH? Dimana?"

"Toilet yang gua bersihin tadi!"

"Mungkin peliharaan si Nesia doang kali…"

"Nggak, nggak mungkin. Punya Nesia kan rambutnya panjang."

"Emang yang ini rambutnya nggak panjang?"

"Nggak, bukan rambutnya yang panjang. Alisnya."

"… HAH?"

"Serius. Pirang, lagi!"

"…"

.

.

Kita lihat kondisi si Arthur.

Jadi, tepat pas adegan teriak…

Suara yang cempreng itu milik Arthur.

Nah, jadi yang suaranya pecah siapa..?

Wah, nggak tau deh, Author nggak ngurusin para nation itu pubertas. Yuk, lanjut.

Iya, Arthur tidak akan mengira orang yang bernyanyi itu adalah orang bertampang homo acakadul yang abis ngepel. Tapi memang, mukanya familiar…

"Najong, itu orang… Francis?" Arthur bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri, sementara yang dibicarakan masih terbuset-buset (?) dengan kemunculan Arthur.

"Ah, jadi kangen mereka… Lain kali gua bakal ketemu mereka, ah."

.

.

**Yah, selesai sudah chapter ini… Masih jayus. T^T**

**Moga-moga reader maklum sama kejayusan gue. Emang nggak bakat nulis, sih..**

**Review ya, pleaaaase. Nge-flame juga boleh asal nggak galak-galak, biar fic ini bisa lebih lucu..**

**Makasih banget udah baca sampe sini. Danke!**


End file.
